


Горькие слезы Мадам Баттерфляй

by SisforSibyl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/F, Period Sex, Poisoning, Sex in the opera bathroom stall, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Ночь убийства семьи Графа Олафа.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Kit Snicket
Kudos: 2





	Горькие слезы Мадам Баттерфляй

**Наша кровь**

****

  
Обезглавить, обоссать и сжечь!  
…Тем утром я забыл почистить зубы — зубы, пожелтевшие от кофеина и табака, с застрявшей у десны крохотной веточкой укропа, — и впоследствии буду винить себя за забывчивость. Забывчивость и халатность. Именно эти качества привели меня к моему нынешнему никудышному положению, к бедствиям, к исчирканному листу.  
Все началось с дамской комнаты. (Закончилось все, в некоторой степени, тоже там.) Мы ввалились туда еще до того, как Метрополитен разбух от разряженных во фраки и платья — и в эти перчатки, доходящие до колена — и в тяжелые сережки с завитушками, — от приготовившихся всеми ушами (ушки-на-макушке!) вкушать четырехчасовую оперу. Да, мы завалились в благоухающий хлорной известью женский туалет гораздо раньше.  
Члены ГПВ не любили опаздывать. По крайней мере, тогда, когда я был одним из них — не любили.  
Мы вбежали — вернее, она втащила меня, — внутрь ослепительного — от мрамора или от хлорки, — туалета; я тут же, выудил из шкафа в углу швабру и подпер ею дверь.  
Она — завернутая в красное платье с крупными, тяжелыми пуговицами, потянулась ко мне руками, выговаривая:  
— Иди ко мне, моя дорогая сучка!..  
Я загоготал.  
Она — Кит — она подскочила ко мне вплотную и укусила в рот.  
Я загоготал еще громче и покачал головой:  
— Погоди, погоди, дай сначала открыть… — и принялся воевать с пробкой от шампанского, бутылку которого мы стащили с барной стойки на верхнем этаже, едва она открылась.  
— Тебе лишь бы набухаться, — усмехнулась Кит.  
— Набухаться и потрахаться, — поправил ее я.  
— Пусть она тебе глаз выбьет.  
Пробка вылетела из бутылки прямо в мою ладонь, и я удержал ее там. В одном этом я никогда не был халатен.  
Я взглянул на Кит — обычно в такие моменты, в такие взрывоопасные моменты, она не только говорила желчно, она вся была желчной, не только рот — все лицо; и мне всегда становилось так горячо, что я хотел сказать ей ужасные, непростительные глупости — но не говорил, потому что все мои слова, моя любовь и мой талант ритора, как им и положено, тонули в огне.  
Но в этот раз ее лицо не было ни желчным, ни жестоким, нет — Кит казалась рассеянной, будто ее не шлепали по кафельному полу здесь а блуждали, витали где-то дальше и выше — не с ним — не с Графом Олафом.  
— Ты на кетамине? — спросил я, не совсем в шутку.  
Кит сморгнула.  
— Я думала, это ты у нас по лошадиным транкам.  
— Нет, я по беленькому, — ощетинился я, отпивая из бутылки, — хочешь?  
— Шампанское для девочек, — улыбнулась Кит, но все же приняла из моих рук бутылку. — Ты слышишь это? — спросила она между глотками.  
Конечно же, я слышал — весь этот грохот и гам от каблуков, и сапог, и февральских чиханий, и «Мадам, сэр, ваши билеты, пожалуйссстааа». Мы с Кит — члены Группы Пожарных Волонтеров. Конечно же, мы слышали.  
— Нужно отпереть дверь.  
Кит поставила бутылку на пол и метнулась к двери, но я успел перехватить ее руку, тянущуюся к швабре.  
— Зачем так быстро?  
— Сейчас сюда попрут люди, потом придет какой-нибудь злосчастный управляющий, и…  
— И что именно?  
Раздался первый звонок! Шум снаружи усилился.  
Пауза.  
— Мне нужно выйти к Беатрис, — решительно сказала Кит, не отводя от меня взгляда, — я забыла тампоны дома.  
Я согнулся от хохота. Вот что ее беспокоило — ее кровь! Да какое дело — ее кровь — моя кровь — наша кровь — пусть не затыкает себя ничем, пусть хлещет фонтаном, мне плевать! Если так хочет, я сам могу заткнуть ее всем, что под руку попадется — рукой (ха!), членом, бутылкой из-под шампанского…  
Я почувствовал, что теперь уже моя кровь направляется куда-то вниз.  
— Если тебе нужны тампоны, тогда какого черта я делаю здесь с тобой, — я понизил голос, — вдвоем в туалете? Я думал, ты хотела развлечься.  
Схватив за локоть, Кит протащила меня — вернее, я позволил себя протащить, — до туалетной кабинки.  
— Закройся здесь и жди. Я вернусь после третьего звонка, и мы развлечемся.  
И направилась к выходу, не забыв прихватить с собой бутылку.  
Я проорал ей вслед:  
— Тампоны скорее найдутся у твоего ненаглядного братца!  
  
  


**Ее кровь**

  
  
Выбежать из дамской комнаты — затворить за собой дверь — один глоток шампанского, второй, третий, наполовину пусто — бегом вниз по ступенькам.  
Пам — пам — пам — пам — никогда и нигде не носить туфли на каблуках, не этой ночью, особенно не этой ночью. С размалеванных фресками Шагала стен, из колонок — классическая музыка. Вся эта чертовщина, вся эта моцартовщина, а нужно бегом, бегом вниз…  
В толпе людей искать Бертрана с Беатрис — она сказала, на ней будет красная шаль, а ее муж подтвердил: да, Кит, на Беатрис будет красная кашемировая шаль сегодня вечером.  
Шаль — для старых дев и замужних дам с детьми. Кит не терпела ни тех, ни других, ни третьих. Кит бы никогда не замоталась в шаль, не взгромоздилась на каблуки. Кит бы хотела, чтобы ей всегда было четырнадцать, чтобы единственной из всей семьи носить кепки и кеды, а потом отбывать наказания в этом изуверском интернате.  
Ведь так они и сдружились — за провинности в интернате завязывали руки за спиной, и во время ланча приходилось опускать голову прямо в тарелку. Они с Олафом чаще всего нарушали правила, и их все время связывали во время ланча — и пока мелко нарубленные лук и морковь приклеивались к их грязным и мокрым лицам, они и сдружились.  
Наклоняясь так, что потом по ночам ныла спина, они пили суп и играли в гляделки, и смеялись друг над другом, как кретины. Им даже слов не требовалось в начале.  
Беатрис!  
Распознать объект — бегом к ней — не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания —кивнуть держащему ее за руку Бертрану — ловко вытащить из-под резинки чулка орудия жатвы — вложить их Беатрис в ладонь.  
— Когда?  
Беатрис ответила без заминки.  
— Когда Ф. Б. Пинкертон раскроет Шарплессу свой коварный и предательский план.  
Кит захотелось плюнуть Беатрис в лицо.  
Если бы ее слюна могла прожигать дыры! Она бы размазала ее по чистенькому личику Беатрис. Она бы запихнула ей в глотку обратно эти сраные… фигуры речи.  
Вместо этого Кит улыбнулась.  
— Превосходно.  
Ни один из четы Бодлеров не поверил, и она это знала.  
Третий звонок.  
— Нам нужно идти, — чуть ли не хором произнесли Бодлеры.  
— Тогда идите.  
Развернуться — бегом вверх по ступеням — вверх, вверх, вверх…  
Ее перехватили.  
— Кит.  
Ее глаза, ее нос, ее рот, даже почти что ее волосы, только чуть короче, чуть реже — ее самый младший брат — ее Ле-мо-ни.  
— Еще не хватало твоих нотаций.  
— Кит… — вновь произнес он, еще жалобнее.  
Она могла бы понять Олафа — тот его презирал, — если бы не любила Лемони больше, чем себя, Г.П.В. и спички с бензином. И больше, чем Олафа. Конечно, больше, чем Олафа.  
— Что тебе?  
Он ответил с заминкой. С трудом.  
— Вся наша семья сейчас здесь. Жак. Папа, мама.  
— Его папа и мама тоже здесь, — отрезала Кит. И тут же отвела глаза. — Не мешай нам.  
Затемнение.  
Опера вот-вот начнется.  
Ни один из них не знал, что добавить, и они оба стояли в молчании, пока в зале затихала толпа в преддверии начала «Мадам Баттерфляй».  
Наконец Кит отмерла и шагнула в сторону. Показала брату язык, развернулась и помчалась по ступенькам — вверх, вверх, вверх!..  
Когда, она ворвалась в ту самую дамскую комнату, внутри уже было пусто. Стены вибрировали от тенора Ф. Б. Пинкертона, доносящегося откуда-то издалека, от самой сцены.  
Кит прошествовала к туалетной кабинке, где она оставила Олафа. Саданула по дверце ногой, и та испуганно отскочила в сторону.  
Олаф сидел на крышке унитаза, попыхивал электронной сигаретой, двумя пальцами одной руки вертел зажигалку зиппо, а одним пальцем другой стучал по экрану телефона. Тот попискивал и звенел — это была одна из бесчисленных игрушек, которые Олаф так любил, чем тупее и бессмысленнее, тем лучше, противопоказано эпилептикам.  
— Граф, — напомнила о своем присутствии Кит.  
Потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы Олаф свернул игру и поднял на нее взгляд.  
— Графиня, — в тон Кит ответил он.  
У нее дернулась щека.  
— Пока еще нет.  
Она схватила его за ворот рубашки, дернула на себя, поставила на ноги и впилась в его лицо — ногтями и губами, желчью и неврозом.  
— Ну что, из тебя еще хлещет? — спросил Олаф в ее губы.  
— А ты, сука, проверь.  
  
  


**Моя кровь**

  
  
У нас всегда была самая грязная ебля, какую только можно себе представить.  
Она началась в интернате. Меня тогда заботили лишь академические достижения и травля младших — и то, и другое было необходимо, чтобы доказать моей семье, что я стою их чина и их внимания.  
Мне было плевать, что течет из Кит, лишь бы текло, и поэтому я старался. Я вкладывал всего, блядь, себя в пальцы, член, язык: стоял на коленках у унитаза, так что то и дело ударялся затылком о держатель для туалетной бумаги; целовал ее между ног; елозил лицом по внутренней стороне бедер, низу живота, лобку.  
Меня я был готов мириться со свободолюбивостью Кит, она меня восхищала — но все, что между ног, должно было принадлежать мне. Однажды утром, после того как Кит привязала мои руки к батарее и высосала из меня все… абсолютно все, я смог отвязаться и припал к ней. Она издевалась надо мной, она говорила, что я вылизываю ее, как котенок, котенок ее брата Лемони — и тогда я выхватил зиппо, щелкнул по язычку и поднес ее к телу Кит. Несколько волос на лобке тут же сгорело, из черных превратившись в тусклые серые.  
Кит совершенно уродливо завизжала и ударила меня по затылку.  
А я обхватил ее лицо руками и выплюнул: «Это, дорогуша, называется обезле́сение!»  
После этого мы разбежались и не пересекались около полугода — но когда настала пора отправляться на задание Г.П.В. в Мексику, ликвидировать акульих браконьеров, Кит обратилась именно ко мне. Ей нужен был партнер, с которым можно было бы взбунтоваться против других членов Г.П.В. и украсть весь незаконный улов.  
Я — большая белая акула с берегов Мексики; я курсировал вокруг Кит Сникет, которая решила искупаться перед закатом и ненароком заплыла в воды моей акульей кормёжки.  
Я — несчастный одинокий купальщик с берегов Австралии; я молотил руками по воде, тщетно пытаясь спугнуть Кит Сникет, которая наворачивала вокруг меня круги, и только ее спинной плавник был виден из-под водной толщи.  
Кит захныкала, пока я водил языком вокруг ее клитора — я потянулся вверх и зажал ладонью ее рот. Ладонь сразу ужалило болью — на коже, наверное, остались следы зубов.  
Все еще погребенный лицом в ее лобок, я зашипел от укуса, и Кит тут же сжалась, заныла, и я, кроме сладковатого вкуса крови, почувствовал терпкую вязкость ее оргазма.  
Я вытер рот тыльной стороной руки, посмотрел в ее одуревшее лицо, поднялся — коленки скрипнули от боли, — ее разомкнутые губы, набухшие изюмины зрачков, испарина на лбу — наши лбы соприкоснулись.  
— Ты мой самый любимый человек.  
Кит сморгнула удивление.  
— Самый твой хреновый человек.  
Я проглотил все возможные ответы: жестокие, сентиментальные, несуразные. Любые, только не лживые.  
Я сказал:  
— Да.  
Кит потянулась к уже расслабленному ремню моих брюк, но я ударил ее по рукам.  
— Почему?  
— Я хочу в постели. Не здесь.  
— Как же так? Граф Олаф впервые не хочет, чтобы я взяла его член в рот?  
— Великий и неповторимый Граф Олаф очень даже хочет, чтобы ты взяла его большой и гордый член в рот и облизала, как леденец. Но Графа Олафа заебало сидеть в этом сраном клозете.  
Я покачал головой и принялся поправлять рубашку.  
— И кажется, я проглотил твой тампон. Придется желудок промывать.  
— Я могу сделать тебе кесарево.  
— Тогда мне придется вырезать тебе вторую пизду.  
Кит схватила меня и вжала в раковину, не пуская к двери.  
— Ну что еще? — спросил я, раздражаясь. — Пусти меня уже.  
— А с каких это пор ты так торопишься слушать оперу?  
— С тех пор как мои милые батюшка с матушкой купили мне билет в ложу.  
— Ну куда моим родителям до твоих. Мы-то сидим в амфитеатре.  
— Хочешь графских денег — можешь за меня выйти, раньше обогатиться не выйдет, — выдохнул я.  
— Может и выйдет.  
В полнейшем молчании мы уставились друг на друга. Я не понимал, что происходит, и знал наверняка лишь одно: Кит сжимала меня так, что рисковала вывихнуть мои руки. Темп арии, доносившейся со сцены, нарастал.  
— Еще одно движение, и я подожгу тебе волосы. В этот раз — на голове, —предостерег ее я, не совсем в шутку.  
Она тут же отпустила меня — она выглядела обиженной, совсем как та капризная девчонка, которую когда-то приметил одиннадцатилетний я.  
— Этот тенор никуда не годится, — заявила она, — он и в подметки не годится Джованни Дзенателло с записи Ла Скала.  
— У вас, Сникетов, умничать — это фамильная черта?  
— А ты хоть знаешь, о чем эта опера?  
Уже не смешно. Нарочно медленно я подошел к двери и взялся за дверную ручку.  
— О влюбленных, которые умерли в конце? — кривляясь, спросил я.  
— Только один из них, — выдохнула Кит.  
Арию прервал крик. Голоса певцов смолкли. Через секунду послышались другие крики — и рыдания.  
Я резко повернулся к Кит — одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы я пулей вылетел наружу — вниз по ступеням, из одного зала в другой, бежать быстрее, как можно быстрее, но уже тогда я знал, что бежал я не к, а от — от понимания того, что это — конец.  
У нас всегда была самая грязная ебля, какую только можно себе представить.  
Она закончилась в туалетной кабинке в первом акте оперы Джакомо Пуччини.  
  
  


**Вы все мертвы, я жив**

  
  
В раззявленом рту моего отца я впервые смог рассмотреть искусственные зубы. Не те дешевки, которые пахнущие супом старики каждое утро вставляют себе в рот, чтобы вечером опустить их в стакан с водой. Нет — у моего отца были первоклассные фальшивые зубы. Они были вделаны ему в десны, совсем как настоящие. Но теперь я мог разглядеть его зубы во всех деталях, и эти зубы пугали меня, как зловещая долина* — они слишком правильные, слишком похожие друг на дружку, эти зубы, слишком они пластмассовые.  
Сука.  
Эти фальшивые зубы — самое настоящее, что я когда-либо узнавал о моем отце.  
Моя мертвая мать интересовала меня куда меньше — ее сжатые губы ничем не отличались от тех, что я видел в первый день всех каникул, когда возвращался из интерната. Забавно, но смерть ничего не поменяла в моей матери.  
Как, интересно, выглядел я?  
Дротики вышли из их тел очень легко.  
Я пригубил их кончики — яд.  
Сплюнул на пол. Яд, смешанный со слюной, попал на подол платья моей матери. Я заметил крохотную веточку укропа, которая, должно быть, застряла у десны, когда я завтракал, а теперь нашла свое последнее пристанище в грязном плевке.  
Глухой стук откуда-то сверху.  
Я поднял голову. Певица, игравшая служанку, Сузуки, картинно зажала ладонью свой размалеванный красным рот. А другая певица, Мадам Баттерфляй — потеряла сознание, упала прямо на сцену. Сквозь густой слой белил на ее лице были видны совсем не японские черты. Вот фальшивка. Даже в лучшей опере столицы все врали.  
Смотреть на певицу в обмороке было не интереснее, чем на моих мертвых родителей, и я повернулся к толпе. Одни толкались, наступали на ботинки соседей и пытались получше рассмотреть моих родителей, медленно, но верно становившихся трупами. Другие толкались и наступали на ботинки соседей, пробираясь к выходам.  
Лишь несколько людей спокойно сидели на своих местах — я знал их имена и лица. Бодлеры и Сникеты. Они спокойно сидели на своих местах — и смотрели на меня. Бодлеры и Сникеты смотрели на Олафов, на то, что от них осталось, на последнего Графа Олафа.  
Место Кит Сникет пустовало, но ее присутствие и не требовалось, чтобы доказать мне, что все они — заодно.  
Тогда я запрыгнул на сцену и сделал то, что умел лучше всего — я вытащил из кармана брюк зажигалку, щелкнул язычком и бросил в красную бархатную кулису. А потом я встал посреди сцены, простер руки к зрителям и принялся играть последнюю сцену из жизни мадам Баттерфляй.  
Играл я, как и всегда, безобразно, но полыхало вокруг шедеврально.  
  


_Кто идёт? Кто идёт?  
Сузуки, угадай.  
Кто зовёт? Кто зовёт?  
«Баттерфляй, Баттерфляй!»  
Я ж притаилась,  
не говорю ни слова,  
обнять его готова.  
А сердце рвётся,  
не выдержит оно такого счастья.  
А он меня с тревогой всё зовёт, всё зовёт...  
«Цветок мой ароматный, малютка дорогая!» —  
так прежде называл он меня, лаская.  
Это всё будет так, как ожидаю.  
Верь мне, моя Сузуки,  
пройдут и наши муки.  
Я знаю!_

**Author's Note:**

> *эффект зловещей долины – гипотеза, согласно которой робот или другой объект, выглядящий или действующий примерно, но не точно так, как человек, вызывает страх у наблюдателя.


End file.
